Super Smash Brothers oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for the Super Smash Brothers series, rated M for a reason, read at your own caution
1. Better luck next time

Better luck next time

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!"

Midna's screech of frustration tore through the apartment making Ganondorf's dreadlocks wave through the air as he looked up from his script for the new HD remake of Twilight Princess "Link! The Twili is screaming again!" he bellowed as Midna slammed the door shut making several things in the living room/entry way shake as she floated through the room grumbling under her breath

"Didn't get in again huh?" Link asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, freshly showered wearing just a towel around his waist

"I'm going to bed, don't talk to me" the Twili hissed before darting into Link's bedroom slamming the door shut behind her

Letting out a sigh Link just shook his head heading towards the living room on one of the chair next to the couch that Ganondorf was occupying "what was up with her?" the Gerudo asked returning his attention to his script "this is the third time this week"

"She keeps applying to the Master Hand for a spot in the contests roster and by the looks of it he turned her down again" Link explained running his hand through his hair "apparently her having an Assist Trophy in her likeness is all he can do for her and no matter how much she 'begs' is going to change his mind, I better go check on her" he added standing up again

"Didn't she just say not to talk to her? You know what she gets like when she's pissed"

"Yeah but I should do something, don't want her breaking anything in there"

"Your call, I'm not going to scrape your ass off the wall afterwards" Ganondorf grunted not even giving Link a passing glance as the Hyrulian stood up and headed towards his bedroom

Waving off the Gerudo's comment Link headed up to his bedroom door pausing before his hand reached the handle deciding it was best to knock first, rapping his knuckles against the wood of the door he only got a muffled grumble in response which he took as her permission to enter "Midna? You ok?" he asked opening the door to find the room shrouded in darkness, the curtains drawn shut as he found Midna on his bed wrapped up in the bedsheets, it was a process that the Twili had trained herself into to prevent herself from breaking everything in sight when she lost her temper

"I said not to talk to me" the Twili muttered back further snuggling herself in the bedsheets, Link's lingering scent on the sheets having a great calming effect on her preventing her from throwing him straight out of the window for disturbing her

"What was the Master Hand's excuse this time?" Link asked ignoring her somewhat threat moving to sit on the bed next to her before picking the Imp up placing her on his lap "was it the Assist Trophy thing again?"

"No he actually let me get my hopes up this time, bastard" Midna seethed back as she reclined back against Link's front "he gave me an audition, told me to beat three opponents in under five minutes"

"And? Did you win?"

"Of course I won, nearly broke Mario's fat nose, you should have seen Peach's face when I sent her little plumber boyfriend flying" the Imp grinned remembering how she had clocked Mario so hard in the face with her 'hair hand' that it had sent him flying straight out of the arena leaving just Peach and Luigi to fight her

"And the Master Hand still turned you down?"

"Yeah, said I was too small, too hard to hit, Kirby and the little pink Pokémon thing are shorter than me and they're in the roster! It's all bullshit" she scoffed as she snuggled back harder against Link's front, his body heat and scent doing wonders for her stress levels "I'm not going to bother applying again, I'm too good for this place, it's too bright here anyways"

Smirking at her reason/excuse the Twili gave him Link reached down to rub one of her ears making the Imp purr at the sensations it brought her, making her squirm on his lap as she mewled loudly causing the covers to fall from her body as she writhed against him "you really know how to cheer a girl up" she purred biting her lip as Link then twisted her ear sending a jolt of twinging pleasure through her body "you know what would cheer me up even more though?" she then grin mischievously as she rolled onto her front to look up at the Hylian

Raising an eyebrow at the Imp Link wasn't at all surprised when Midna used her 'hair hand' to take hold of his hand placing it back on her bubble ass, it was always the same whenever Midna was in a bad mood giving him plenty of time to get used to her post anger sex cravings prompting him to give the Twili's ass a good hard squeeze

Letting out a small purr as Link groped her booty Midna let her tiny hands travel down to his towel which gave way with a few sharp tugs, springing free from its confines Link's erection collided hard with Midna's face making the Twili giggle at how hot and hard it was already "good boy, you always know just what I need" she purred wrapping both hands around his shaft before poking her tongue out to lap at it

Shuddering with pleasure as Midna ran her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock Link brought his hand down hard on her ass making the Imp yelp and moan from the sudden spank "again!" she demanded biting her lip as her eyes rolled back when Link beat her ass again making the thick cheeks ripple, her toes curling and her slit moistening as Link spanked her hard a few more times reducing the Twili to a shudder ball of arousal

"Good boy" Midna moaned as her ass stung from the beating making her arousal soak her inner thighs, licking her lips as her ass continued to shake slightly after the spanking the Imp then returned her attention to Link's own arousal wrapping her tiny hands around his girth starting to stroke up and down loving how hard and hot it felt between her fingers "now it's your turn to feel good" she breathed before sticking out her tongue running it from his cocks base to tip again

Moving to recline back against the pillows Link couldn't help but grin as he watched Midna toss his towel across the room before moving to lay on her front between his legs "I've missed this big fucking dick" she breathed nuzzling her face against his thick shaft, his length making his cock taller than her head making it a wonder how she could deep throat him so easily, the Twili seemingly reading his thoughts as she tenderly kissed along the underside of his cock until she reached the head to which she took it into her mouth before pushing her head all the way down his length until her lips kissed his pubic bone

"Ahhh, Midna…." Link groaned rolling his head back against the pillows as Midna worked on his cock, the Twili slowly pumping her head along his length moaning and humming around his girth as she went, reaching down Link took hold of one of the Imps ears rubbing it hard making her shudder and moan louder around his cock further pleasuring him

Playfully kicking her feet in the air as Link took hold of her other ear Midna relaxed her neck to give him more control over the blowjob as the Hylian started to thrust up into her mouth, her eyes fluttering as her mind started to blank from the strong mixture of her arousal and the taste of Link's cock as he steadily fucked her throat "oh Goddesses yes" Link gasped as he buried his entire length down Midna's throat making the Imp gag ever so slightly

Sucking harder as Link's grip on her eyes tightened Midna moved one hand down between her legs slowly rubbing herself, her arousal soaking the sheets under her as she let Link have full control of her mouth, despite her normally overbearing personality and bossy nature nothing turned the Twili on more than to be completely controlled in the bedroom, to just let go and let Link do everything s the Hylian always knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy with arousal and pleasure

As Link's thrusts get steadily faster and more erratic Midna rubbed her clit harder knowing that his climax was quickly approaching, the feeling of his manhood throbbing in her throat and the eventual taste of his precum on her tongue bringing her to her own release, moaning even louder around his throbbing shaft as her tiny body shook in orgasm

"Ah! Midna!" Link then gasped as Midna's moans of ecstasy pushed him over the edge into climax, grabbing hold of her Helmet he used it to push her head all the way down forcing his entire length down her throat as he unloaded his cum, his breathing coming out in short heavy pants as he continued to take small thrusts into the Twili's mouth until his release finally ended

Humming loudly as she greedily gulped down his seed Midna panted hard as she pulled away letting the ropes of saliva connecting her lips to Link's manhood stay there as she started to kiss and lick along his length passionately "yummy big cock, you really know what a girl needs don't you?" the Imp tittered repeatedly slapping herself in the face and against her tongue with Link's cock "you know where I want this next" she then purred reaching back to spank herself hard

Nodding Link promptly took hold of the Twili by the waist making her giggle as he sat up and faced her away from him, even though it had been proven that Hylian's were unable to breed with any species but their own Midna seemed strangely against letting Link even in her pussy let alone cum inside of her so whenever they had sex the Twili would insist on oral and anal only, not that Link ever complained though as Midna's bubble ass seemed to have been created for anal sex staying virgin tight no matter how many times she got fucked in it

"Come on hero, get your dick inside me" Midna panted as she reached down to help guide his cock passed her dripping slit to her tightest hole "come on, come on, come on yessssss" she then hissed as his cock head slipped into her ass with total ease, perfectly lubricated with her drool and his cum allowing his shaft to slowly ease into her backdoor "fuck I love your cock!" she cried out as she sank down full onto him, her thick ass cheeks pressing against his groin as she reached down to grab her ankles lifting her legs to give him "fuck my ass!"

Knowing exactly what Midna liked and wanted Link reached under her legs trapping them by his arms as he then reached up to clasp the back of her head, locking the Twili in place as he began to thrust up into her fat ass nice and hard making her little body bounce as best as it could "oh shit yes! You know I love it!" she shrieked as her eyes started to roll back into her head, her toes curling as her little body started to shake in orgasm again just from her ass being so perfectly stuffed with Link's cock

Grunting with pleasure as he rested his head on top of Midna's Link strained to move his hips faster, Midna's impossibly tight ass making it near impossible to pull out completely so he kept his thrusts short and hard to keep the Twili stimulated "Midna….you're so tight…" he grunted as Midna clenched her ass with every thrust he took into it

"Yeah my ass is tight! Fuck it! Fuck it harder!" Midna keened back starting to drool as her little breasts bounced in tandem to Link's thrusts "make me cum again!" she demanded as she felt her body begin to tighten yet again "fuck you're throbbing like crazy! You gonna cum too? Go on! Blow a nice hot load up my butt!"

Unable to deny the Twili's request Link forced his entire length up her tight hole once again forcing her all the way down his cock as he climaxed, growling the Imps name as she keened loudly at the feeling of his hot seed flooding her insides "yes, oh yes, more cum, fill my ass up" she moaned biting her lip as her body was warmed by his hot release

Collapsing back onto the bed Link panted heavily to get his breath back as the remainder of his release poured into Midna's tight hole, the Twili laying back on the Hylian's front clenching her ass tight to keep his cock inside of her "mmmmm you really know what a girl needs" she giggled stretching and arching her back as she sighed with contentment

"As long as you're feeling better" Link smiled back reaching down to rub one of Midna's ears making her squirm and purr "did you mean what you said? You're done trying to apply for the roster? I don't think Zelda or Ganondorf can take much more of your tantrums"

"Yeah I guess so, the Master Hand is too much of a stubborn bastard to hear me out most of the time, I'm too good for this place anyway" the Twili sighed making Link chuckle "I might stick around for a while though, you seem to have taken a shine to this place and Hyrule isn't that much fun without you, Zelda or even Ganondorf running around, also if I stay here we can fool around more and after that last match you had against Ike you might need your own cheering up from time to time"

"He cheated" Link pouted making Midna titter

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be here for the next time he kicks your ass"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Prank gone wrong and right

Prank gone wrong and right

Sniggering childishly as they waited around the corner near the women's showers rooms of Smash Mansion Wario and Bowser Jr waited for their newest prank victim to walk by, ever since Pit had beaten them in the latest match they had decided to get him back for the humiliation they had suffered and since Peach had just gone into the shower room they decide what better to get back at the Angel boy than shoving him face first into some depravity

"Here-a he comes! Keep-a quiet" Wario hushed the young Koopaling as they heard Pit coming their way, his voice indicating that he was in conversation with somebody but they weren't going to miss out on the opportunity especially when there was the added bonus of collateral damage "ready…NOW!" the jewel thief shouted as Pit and whoever he was talking to walked right outside the women's shower room barrelling towards them with Bowser Jr in two before roughly shoving them into the shower room

Slamming the door shut to prevent Pit from getting out Wario and Bowser Jr promptly started to hammer planks of wood to the door to completely seal it shut before stepping back to admire their work "ha, that'll teach him to mess-a with me" Wario sniggered to which Bowser Jr agreed cackling childishly in turn

"What are you guys doing?" they then heard Pit's voice behind them turning around to find the Angel boy stood with his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised with confusion "Lucario isn't going to like what you just did"

"Lu…Lucario…?" Wario stammered as a cold chill went up his spine along with Boswer Jr beginning to shake in his hover seat

(Inside the women's shower room)

Grunting as he pulled his face from the small hole in the wall his impact had made shaking his head to get the pieces of dry wall out of his fur _"when I get my hands on that damn thief"_ he growled to himself knowing full well Wario was to blame having sensed his aura before he was ungraciously thrown into the room

Cursing himself for letting his guard down Lucario then reached for the door handle growling with annoyance as he found that the door wouldn't budge _"figures, he locked it and Master Hand would expel me from the roster if I break another door, looks like I'm going to have to wait this out until Pit gets the door open"_ he sighed before turning around and sitting against the door, it shouldn't take that long anyway

As his frustration slowly simmered down Lucario realized that he wasn't alone in the shower room, the sound of running water and humming reaching his sensitive ears making him freeze as he easily recognized the tone of voice making him scramble back around the small entrance way to remain out of sight _"sweet Arceus it's the Princess, if she sees me here she'll go crazy, Mario will kick my ass, hell Luigi too!"_ he gasped pinning himself against the wall, whilst he saw Wario as a near worthless degenerate the Aura Pokémon had a deep respect for the Mario brothers knowing that they were in Nintendo's top ranks for a reason

After a couple of moments a different thought entered his mind _"wait, what if that's what Wario wants me to think? Get me all freaked out over nothing, it's probably just a tape recorder or something"_ he pondered as he wouldn't put it passed the jewel thief to set up such a childish prank _"I'll just take one peek"_

Taking a deep breath the Aura Pokémon quickly darted his head around the corner expecting to find a tape recorder playing Peach's voice and a note containing Wario's bragging, what he did not expect to find was Peach bathing herself under the shower closest to him

As well as the Princess to glance in his direction just as he poked his head out

A few moments passed slowly as the two stared at each other, the Pokémon's ears drooping as his heart sank before he quickly darted back around the corner _"I am so sorry Princess! I was forced in here!"_ he tried to explain hoping to appeal to Peach's kinder side

Closing his eyes he assumed the worst when he heard the Princess approaching him but instead of a harsh slap or a cry for help from her he felt her gently pat his head "that's ok boy, accidents happen" the blonde smiled sweetly ruffling the Pokémon's ears before heading back to the shower

" _Oh, that's a relief…wait….did you just call me boy?"_ the Aura Pokémon asked turning around the corner to face Peach, the shock of her comment overriding his modesty

"Well yeah, you are a boy right?" the Princess replied as she went back to washing her hair

" _Well yes but it's the context you used, am I….am I just a dog to you or something?"_

"Yes, you are a dog….right?" Peach replied with genuine confusion in her voice "like the Duck Hunter Dog and those cute little NintenDogs right?"

Letting out a sigh at the confused tone of the Princess's voice realizing that her ignorance was basically just that, since there were no Pokémon back in the Mushroom Kingdom Peach obviously had no experience with his kind making it easy for her to make the assumption that he was akin to a dog thanks to his canine appearance _"no Princess, I am not like the Duck Hunter Dog or a NintenDog"_

"I don't understand, you look like a dog, how are you…"

" _I can talk"_ Lucario replied trying to hide the exasperation in his voice _"Pokémon have coherent thought just like humans, we aren't just animals driven by sheer instinct"_

"But Pikachu and the other Pokémon don't talk, why can you?"

" _Ok I should correct myself, I speak through Aura, basically my soul is speaking to yours right now, that's how you can hear me, think of it as how Mewtwo, Ness and Lucas can communicate telepathically"_ Lucario explained to which Peach nodded

"Oh, that makes sense now" the blonde replied before turning around to go back to showering as if nothing had happened leaving Lucario standing there a little stunned

" _Princess?"_

"Hmm?"

" _I'm still here, the doors bolted shut and I can't leave until Pit gets help"_

"Oh, then I guess we'll just have to wait until he finds someone then" Peach responded nonchalantly as she washed her hair

" _And you're ok with this?"_

"Why shouldn't I be? It's not like you're human and seeing me naked, this doesn't do anything for you does it?"

A stagnant silence fell over the shower room as Lucario found himself unable to answer "you're…attracted to me? I didn't think Pokémon would think that way"

" _Pokephelia is widely accepted in my world, it's considered normal for a human and Pokémon to have sexual relations"_

"Oh, but if you're attracted to me why can't I see your…."

" _I have a lot of self-control"_

A still silence fell over the pair again as the Princess seemed unsure of what to say now which Lucario understood hoping that they could just wait quietly until the door was opened "can I see it?" the blonde then asked catching Lucario off guard

" _I beg your pardon?"_

"Can I see your cock?" the blonde repeated bending over as she reached for the Pokémon's groin making him back pedal a little in shock "come on you said it was ok for humans to do this with Pokémon"

Unable to find coherent words to voice anything against the idea Lucario instead started to think that it was probably best to just go with it, Pit was taking much longer than expected to find someone to open the door and it was obvious that Peach wasn't going to leave him alone, plus when it came to humans Peach was far from unappealing as her tight yet curvy body made it obvious that her life as a royal didn't make her anyway sedentary, her chest being a perfect gravity defying double D cup if not E cup and her full hips supporting a nice round ass which filled out the back of her dress nicely

Smiling as Lucario didn't protest her request Peach reached down to cup his groin, her fingers finding his sheathe easily "it's so warm" she cooed as she gently rubbed him coaxing out his thick erection, subtly licking her lips as she watched his cock slowly emerge and thicken to its full meaty size "so big too, no wonder girls like you in your world"

Feeling more than flattered by the comment Lucario relaxed more only to stiffen up when he felt Peach's breath on his cock, looking down he found the Princess now squatting in front of him lightly grasping his erection _"Princess?"_ he gasped before going rigid as Peach stuck out her tongue to gently lap at his cock slit sending a shock wave of pleasure through his system

Before he could say anything further Peach leaned forward to take his entire cock into her mouth including the knot making the Aura Pokémon through his head back in ecstasy, moaning around his girth the blonde took hold of his hip to keep him steady whilst slowly rubbing herself with her free hand, her delicate fingers working her clit as she began to bob her head along his length

" _Princess….oh that's good…."_ Lucario groaned as his body began to shake, it had been Arceus knows how long since he had allowed himself the feeling of sexual pleasure, focusing solely on his training especially since he had been admitted into the Smash Bro's roster further taking up his free time

Reaching down as Peach picked up her sucking pace he placed a paw on her head making her hum around his girth, the Princess working her clit faster as she relished the thick flavour of the Pokémon's cock, after her last fight earlier that day this was just what she needed and she had always been curious about how Pokémon 'did it' so doing this was killing two birds with one stone

Moaning louder as she tasted the Aura Pokémon's precum as his cock throbbed harder on her tongue, moving her fingers lower she pushed two of them deep into her dripping pussy gently rubbing her g-spot making her moan yet again around Lucario's cock setting off his climax, making him through his head back as he let out a shuddering groan of his name as his seed flooded her mouth and throat, the blonde swallowing his seed with loud noisy gulps audibly enjoying it as she drank him down

Giggling as she pulled away Peach gently stroked the Pokémon's cock to keep him hard "yummy! No wonder it's ok to do this in your world" she tittered gently lapping at Lucario's cock head making him shake harder with pleasure

His mind completely blank and clouded with pleasure Lucario then acted purely on instinct and lust when Peach pulled away thinking he was finished, pouncing on the Princess making her cry out with surprise as he forced her onto her hands and knees "oh my! So rough" the blonde gasped as she felt Lucario grab hold of her hips and pull her back letting out another sharp gasp when she felt his erection press against her dripping cunt

Looking back over her shoulder Peach let out a heated moan at the sheer look of lust in Lucario's as the Pokémon pressed harder against her pussy making the Princess pant with pleasure before she let out a shrill scream when his cock finally penetrated her to the hilt, her eyes rolling back and her mouth falling open as she felt him stretch her tight insides around his girth

With the showers spray still beating down on them the pair soon fell into a heavy frantic pace, the Princesses breasts bouncing as her entire body bucked and jerked forward every time Lucario thrust hard and deep into her, her pristine little cunt taking his brutal cock like it was made to do so as she bucked back against every thrust "oooh yes Lucario! Right there! Oh that's good!" she panted as she bucked back harder, her thick ass clapping and rippling against Lucario's groin as he pounded her harder

With the Pokémon's brutal pace it didn't take long for Peach to reach the climax she had been building herself up to beforehand, the blondes eyes going wide with manic pleasure as she orgasmed hard on Lucario's cock, her cry of pleasure echoing throughout the room as she squeezed impossibly tight around him

Groaning as Peach squeezed tighter around him making his cock throb again, his precum beginning to pour out as his knot beat against her cunts opening "please…push it in…" she pleaded falling to her elbows as she tried to buck back harder wanting to feel his fat knot stretching her

Gripping her waist harder Lucario began to fuck her even more brutally wanting to knot her just as much as she wanted it to be done to her _"Princess…"_ he groaned before throwing his head back with a pleasured howl as his knot finally forced itself way inside, making Peach's groin bulge out around its girth setting off another punishing orgasm for Peach, the Princess unable to even scream as her body exploded in ecstasy

With the Princess orgasming again it didn't take long for Lucario to follow, burying his cock as deep as it would go before unloading his seed deep into Peach's womb making the blonde purr and keen as they both collapsed forward onto the floor, panting heavily with exertion "mmmm Lucario" the Princess purred loving the feeling of the Pokémon's warm wet fur on her back, his chest spike only gently nudging her as he courteously turned slightly to the side to prevent himself from fully prodding her with it "you feel so big inside me"

" _Princess, I'm stuck"_ Lucario pointed out, pulling gently on his knot to show that it was still too large to pull out of her

"Mmmm I know" Peach moaned back "and the door hasn't been unlocked yet so we still have some time to waste, round three?" the blonde asked pushing back against Lucario's groin only to gasp with pleasure as his response came with a deep thrust back into her

(Outside the shower room)

"Well? Aren't you going to get the boards off?" Pit asked having gotten Link to come help him, the Hylian now just stood in front of the door frozen in place, his sensitive ears twitching as he picked up everything that was going on inside

"That's probably not a good idea right now" Link replied awkwardly rubbing the back of his head

"What? Why?"

"I can't really go into it" the Hylian responded realizing that being an Angel Pit most likely had no idea about sex and he really didn't want to be the one that explained it to him

"Well if you're not going to I'll just do it then!" Pit exclaimed moving to grab one of the boards only for Link to suddenly grab hold of it and swiftly run away from the shower room with him "what are you doing?!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"Ask Bayonetta later!"

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Sex ed for an Angel

Sex ed for an Angel

"My, my, what do we have here? A visitor?" Bayonetta smiled as she peered over the spell book she was reading when Pit was roughly shoved into her living quarters, the Angel boy looking both confused and nervous as Link then slammed the door behind him "and what may I ask brought on this visit?"

Just as confused as the Witch Pit found himself unable to answer as Bayonetta rose from her bed and sauntered towards him, his eyes strangely glued to her swaying curves and long legs as she approached him "I…I don't…I don't know" he stuttered as his face turned bright red, his inexperience with women showing off like a beacon making the Witch smirk

"Well I doubt a holy thing like you would visit a sinner like me for a friendly visit" the Witch pointed out with a raised eyebrow before her attention was drawn to her door as a note was slid under it "oh? What is this?" she inquired walking passed Pit to pick up the note, opening up the folded piece of paper and correcting her glasses before starting to read "let's see, sorry for intruding on your personal space….Pit is in dire need of teaching….unsure of how to do so myself…I'll pay you in Rupees if you agree to help" she read out before finishing with a small smirk making a mental note to get the exchange rate on Rupees checked "so, our little Angel hasn't been taught about the birds and the bees"

"About what? I know what animals are" Pit retaliated making Bayonetta titter

"So Naïve" the Witch smiled before realizing something "just how old are you?" she asked noticing just how young Pit looked as she stood over him, looking no older than fifteen at the most

Opening his mouth to answer Pit then stopped and began to count on his fingers having never bothered to keep a mental track of his age since he stopped physically growing after his teen years "well Lady Palutena says it's been twenty five years since the Medusa incident so I'd say I'm older than thirty, maybe fifty, I don't know, could be a lot more, I never really counted" he summarised "why do you ask?"

Letting out a slight sigh of relief Bayonetta quickly recomposed herself leaning down to take hold of Pit and throwing him onto her bed before he could protest "I asked to make sure I could do this without pissing off the big man upstairs, well more than I already have" the Witch smirked before slowly running her finger tips along her collar bone, her clothing slowly peeling away to follow her fingers steadily revealing her chest and most of her abdomen making the Angel's eyes go wide "ah so you do like women, always knew Bowser and Ganondorf were full of shit"

"What are you doing?!" Pit exclaimed covering his eyes as his cheeked burned bright red, his wings fluttering giving the Angel an almost adorable appearance for a being who was the Goddess of Lights top soldier

Tittering at how cute Pit looked at that moment Bayonetta's interest peaked when she noticed the bulge in his toga "oh, you REALLY like women don't you?" the Witch purred as she crouched down in front of him "now let's see what we're working with here"

Unable to bring himself to stop Bayonetta Pit just simply watched through his fingers as the Witch undid his robes to free his erection "my word" Bayonetta gasped as Pit's manhood sprung free, his cocks length and girth almost comically disproportionate to his body being an easy thirteen inches long and five inches thick "no wonder you're Palutena's favourite, little Miss Light Goddess is a size queen, if you weren't so naïve I'd have guessed she'd have spent the first few years of your service riding you"

"The Lady has never…!" Pit snapped in defence of his Goddess before his words died in his throat as Bayonetta breathed gently on his cock head, making his entire shaft twitch and ache with need "s...stop…that"

Ignoring the Angel Bayonetta repeated her actions making his head roll back and a shuddering gasp escape his lips "so sensitive, I have the sneaking suspicion that you've never even touched yourself, Angels can be so prudish" Bayonetta sighed before straightening her back to guide her breasts to Pit's groin, burying his huge cock inside her cleavage as she pressed her tits around his shaft "now this is called a tit fuck, make sure to ask Palutena for this as often as you can, she's got the chest for it" the Witch explained slowly pumping her chest along Pit's cock "and this is a blowjob"

Before Pit could stop her or ask her what she was doing the Witch leaned down to seal her soft full lips around his pulsating cock head, giving only a single suck before Pit's cock erupted proving her suspicions that he'd never even masturbated before, luckily the Witch was prepared for this pumping her breasts faster as she gulped down everything the Angel gave her, looking up at him throughout his climax to relish in the expressions of ecstasy that graced his features

Collapsing back as his release slowly ended Pit panted heavily for breath "by…by the Lady…what…what happened to me?"

"You came dear" Bayonetta tittered as she pulled away, standing up to dissipate the rest of her clothing baring her entire body to the Angel "you climaxed, blew your load, bust a nut, jizzed" the Witch continued as she then climbed onto the bed "and now you return the favour"

Before he could ask her what she meant Pit's eyes went wide as Bayonetta mounted his face pressing her core to his mouth "don't be shy, get that tongue to work, it won't bite" she purred gently grinding down on the Angel's face reaching back to slowly stroke his cock as she did so

As Bayonetta kept him pinned to the bed Pit tentatively poked out his tongue to run it along her slit finding her almost sweet to the taste, her core having a strange tantalizing flavour not unlike liquorice which only coaxed Pit to keep going "mmmm a quick learner I see" Bayonetta moaned gently rocking her hips as Pit's tongue worked her core, her hand smoothly stroking his cock whilst her other reached down to rub her clit

" _Fuck this little guy learns really fast, no wonder he's Palutena's favourite"_ Bayonetta purred internally moving her hand from her clit to her breast, squeezing it firmly as she stroked Pit's cock harder _"he's still as hard as a diamond, if Palutena hasn't taken this boy as her own yet she seriously must not have seen what he is packing under his robes"_

Soon tiring of the cunnilingus being far more comfortable being in control of the pleasure rather than being the simple reciprocant of it the Witch rose from Pit's face moving to recline back on her bed against the pillows "as fun as that was darling I think it's time to teach you the main part of sex, the sex itself" she purred beckoningly Pit to her as the Angel stared at her in shock "come on, don't be shy now"

His growing desire overwhelming what little reservations he had left on the act Pit quickly crawled up between Bayonetta's legs, acting on sheer instinct as she took hold of his shoulders "that's it, now push it in, nice and deep" the Witch breathed before gasping with pleasure, her eyes rolling back as Pit pushed into her balls deep "oh god that's it, all the way in" she gasped as her back arched and her toes curled

Letting out a choked gasp of pleasure as Bayonetta's hot tight pussy constricted around his cock Pit closed his eyes to relish the feeling as his hips acted on their own accord, thrusting hard and deep into the Witch as she wrapped her arms around him trapping his face to her cleavage "by the Lady…so good…." He groaned against Bayonetta's chest, his cock head slamming hard against her cervix with every thrust quickly setting off the Witch's orgasm

As Bayonetta threw her head back in ecstasy her living quarters were soon echoing with the sounds of pleasure from both the Witch and the Angel, Pit proving once again just how fast of a learner he was taking Bayonetta completely by surprise to the point that her dominance soon melted to her begging for more as they changed positions periodically, the Angel bringing Bayonetta to orgasm over and over making her make a mental note to write Palutena a thank you note for picking the right guy for her Champion

When Pit finally came again Bayonetta was a legless mess on the bed, her entire body thrumming and vibrating with pleasure as the post orgasm aftershocks racked her "that couldn't have been your first time, you can put men with centuries of experience to shame" she panted as Pit dressed himself

"No that was my first time, I never even thought about stuff like that before today" the Angel replied rubbing the back of his head "you should rest, I'll let myself out" he added before quietly taking his leave to let Bayonetta sleep

Upon exiting the Witches living quarters Pit jumped at the sound of a familiar smirk followed by a heavy slap on the back "I really thought you didn't have it in you, guess you proved me wrong again" Dark Pit grinned wickedly as Pit rubbed the stinging spot of his upper back between his wings "not so high and holy now are you?"

"Oh shut up, I didn't go in there of my own accord" Pit retorted "just don't tell the Lady about this"

"And what makes you think she doesn't already know?" Dark Pit grinned back with a devious glint in his eye

"What?"

"The Lady of Light sees all Pit, she sees all" the Angels Clone responded before simply walking away humming to himself leaving Pit stood frozen in the hallway with his jaw agape, his mind rushing with fright as to watch his Goddess would do to him for laying with a sinner

Little did he know that Palutena was far from angry with him

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. Post work out relaxation

Post work out relaxation

Biting her lip Midna watched from the second storey window gazing down at the Smash Mansions built in gym where Link was currently keeping himself in peak condition, the Hylian having placed several large weighted sacks upon his back whilst he did push ups making his muscles glisten with sweat as his grunts of exertion filled the room "five hundred fifty two….five hundred fifty three…" Midna counted under her breath, the Imp having counted every single push up Link had performed whilst admiring how his rock hard body moved with total ease under the considerable weight

Feeling her core clench tighter with arousal every passing moment Midna waited for Link to hit six hundred push ups before using her Twili powers to disappear and reappear in front of the Hylian "heya Hero" she smiled purring her nickname for him making him grin back "you've been working yourself real hard, how about you stop and take a break?" she breathed using her 'hair hand' to remove the weights from Link's back before taking hold of his wrist, pulling him to his feet before leading him towards the changing rooms showing him that she wouldn't take no for an answer

Luckily for the Twili Imp Link put up no resistance happy to take a break soon having him reclined back on one of the benches using her powers to apparat his clothes away "don't you want me to shower first? I'm kinda gross right now" Link pointed out as he could feel the beads of sweat running down his body

"Nah, you smell and taste so much better like this" Midna replied as she hungrily eyed his cock, his heavy musk making her slightly lightheaded as she licked her lips before leaning in to run her hot little tongue from his balls to his cock head sending blissful shivers through both of their bodies, the Imp's slit starting to immediately drip with arousal "mmmmm so fucking good"

Shaking her thick ass as she continued to tongue bathe Link's cock Midna made sure to lap up every drop of sweat from his shaft humming and moaning as she did so further proving how much of a sexual freak she was "by the Goddesses Midna" Link groaned as Midna then moved lower taking his balls into her mouth making her cheeks bulge out as she sucked hard on them

Tittering around his balls as his groans and pants of pleasure was music to her ears, releasing his balls from her mouth the Twili moved back up to take his broad cock head into her mouth making her ears twitch wildly as she tasted precum already, pursing her lips tighter she then started to push her head down taking more of his cock into her mouth and throat whilst her tiny hands worked the rest of his length "fuck Midna…" Link panted louder as his cock started to throb, more thick salty precum pouring into the Imps mouth as she continued to suck hard on him drawing him closer and closer to climax

Of course his panting and the throbbing of his manhood only egged Midna on, sucking harder and bobbing her head faster causing her helmet to fall from her head allowing Link to take a firm grasp of her hair, keeping her head held down as he came hard straight down her throat making the Imp gag slightly as she gulped down every shot of cum he gave her, the Twili looking up at him with lust filled eyes as he took short thrusts into her mouth with every shot of cum

"By the Goddesses Midna, you're a freak" Link panted as he softened his grip on her allowing the Imp to pull her mouth off of his dick

"Like you're actually complaining" Midna giggled back sticking her tongue out to show the thick layer of cum that still covered it before swallowing it hungrily with a content sigh before turning her attention to the changing room door upon hearing it open finding Zelda stood there, still wet from her shower wrapped up in just a towel as she stood staring at Link and Midna, the Princesses cheeks flushed and her ears twitching bringing a dirty smile to Midna's lips

(Two minutes later)

It didn't take much for Midna to convince Zelda to join in and soon enough she was back in the shower room with Link and Midna, bent over with her hands against the water, the showers hot spray beating against her back as Link took her from behind whilst Midna floated beneath her working where she and Link were connected with her small but highly skilled tongue "oh fuck….Link…you're so big…." the Princess gasped as she pushed back as best she could against Link's thrusts

"The Princess has a dirty mouth, who knew?" Midna giggled as she then hovered up to Zelda's face, taking hold of her ears to pull her into a deep tongue filled kiss muffling her moans of pleasure as Link's pace got steadily harder and faster

With Link working her pussy and the taste of his cum still strong on Midna's tongue against hers it didn't take much longer for Zelda to cum and cum harder, the Princess pushing herself up on her toes to deepen the kiss with Midna as she squeezed tighter around Link's dick "Zelda….so tight…." Link groaned as he felt like his cock was getting crushed in Zelda's hot tight vice like pussy

Slowly breaking the kiss Midna giggled at the strained expression on Link's face as he tried to hold back for as long as possible "go on Hero, cum for her, let the Princess feel your cum inside of her" the Twili encouraged eager for both her turn on Link's cock and to see Zelda's face when he came inside of her

Looking to Zelda for her permission Link quickly got it as the Princess looked back at him with lust hazed eyes, her mouth open with heated pants as she nodded back at him giving him permission to cum inside of her as much as he wanted and with that he finally let himself go, his thrusts getting faster and wilder as he emptied himself into Zelda's sweet little pussy making the Princess mewl loudly with pleasure

Her eyes gleaming with perverted delight Midna immediately hovered down between Zelda's legs as Link pulled out of her pushing her tongue into Zelda's freshly fucked cunt to get a taste of Link's cum mixed with her juices, burying her face in the Princess's pussy making her legs buckle from sensory overload

Getting her fill of Link's cum and reducing Zelda to enough of a pleasure quivered mess to satisfy her Midna then set her sights back on Link who thankfully was still rock hard and seemingly ready for another round, with a dirty giggle Midna shot towards him attaching herself to his front whilst pressing her thick ass down on his cock purring as it slipped between her ass cheeks "got one more in you Hero? I know how much you love fucking my fat ass" she breathed as Link cupped her booty to balance her

Taking Link's groan of arousal as a yes Midna reached back to guide his cock head to her tightest hole before slowly sinking down on him, her eyes rolling back with pleasure as her stomach bulged out from his size "mmmmmm fuck, right where this cock belongs" she moaned reaching forward to cup the bulge in her stomach rubbing it as Link started to move her along his cock "oh Goddesses yes Hero! Fuck my butt! I love this fat cock in my ass!"

Turning Midna around so that she was facing away from him to get a deeper angle into her ass Link began to thrust into her each time he pushed her down on his shaft, the Imp reaching forward to balance her hands against the wall like Zelda had before her as she relished the feeling of his cock reshaping her insides and before long she let out a surprised gasp of pleasure as Zelda had come to her senses and decided to repay the same favour Midna had given her before, her tongue working the Twili's tiny cunt as she reached up to take hold of her fat ass, squeezing the cheeks hard as she kept them spread giving Link even easier access to the Imp's tightest hole quickly having her shaking wildly in orgasm

Link didn't last much longer either soon blowing his final load deep up Midna's ass making the Twili Imp simper and moan through gritted teeth as his seed warmed her body

Waiting until Link's cock finally stopped shooting cum Midna slowly pulled away from him loving the feeling of every inch leaving her ass "it seems that even when you're relaxing you're still exercising" the Twili tittered at the sight of both Hylian's looking very out of breath and fatigued "and by the looks of it you two are still out of shape, it seems we need to have another work out session later tonight" she purred before using her powers to disappear before either Link or Zelda could protest

Not that they ever would, after all they had to keep up with the others at the Smash Mansion and Midna's little 'relaxation sessions' were better exercise than any gym session

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Unmasking Sheik

Unmasking Sheik

" _This is so wrong"_ Sheik thought to herselfas she stood with her back pressed to the wall next to Link's bedroom door, the Ninja having come to Link's living quarters in the Mansion to challenge the Hero to a sparring session having let herself in with the spare key Link had gifted her

When she had arrived however she had found that Link wasn't alone as she had expected, the Hero currently locked in an intimate session with Zelda, their pants and moans echoing from the bedroom as the Princess laid back on his bed, her long smooth legs wrapped tight around him as he thrust into her, her hands held to the sides of her head with his strong grip on her wrists giving her body entirely to the Hero

Feeling her heart hammer in her chest as she stood listening to their throes of passion Sheik couldn't bring herself to move away, every so often glancing around the corner to watch them for a few seconds before hiding again, her face flushing and her groin aching as she quickly began to envy Zelda's position under Link

When the Master Hand had pulled them out of their respective universe and timelines it had fused the majority of the Link's and Zelda's together to prevent causing paradox's with the exemption of Toon Link as the Hand decided that the two timelines between him and Adult Link were different enough for them to coexist without screwing up space and time, Sheik herself didn't even exist for a time as she was part of Zelda until the Master Hand got bored one day and decided to remove the Sheik persona from Zelda to become her own entity, making her and Zelda more like twins rather than different personas

For all extents and purposes Sheik was Zelda physically, same face, same body, same overall appearance but had a personality of her own and whilst Zelda's hair was brown Sheik's was blonde which helped the others tell them apart when Sheik wasn't wearing her Ninja garb

Feeling her groin ache even more Sheik slowly moved her hand down her body, unable to stop herself as she began to rub herself through her clothing, her face scarf muffling her soft pants of pleasure as her other hand travelled to her chest to gently knead her breasts, closing her eyes and focusing her hearing on the room behind her to take in every pant and moan that came from Link and Zelda, their quickening breathe and the faster creaking of the bed making it obvious that they were approaching their climaxes

"Link…please…deeper….I need you deeper!" Zelda panted feeling her abdomen coil tighter and tighter, her breasts bouncing harder as she desperately bucked her hips against Link's thrusts feeling him throb inside of her before throwing her head back with a shriek of pleasure as her orgasm hit her, her clenching core dragging the Hero over the edge with her filling the Princess with his hot thick seed "oh Goddesses yesssss"

As the Hero and Princess climaxed together Sheik rubbed herself faster, her own orgasm approaching as she fantasized about being the one under Link, completely jealous of Zelda having being able to continue her carnal relationship with Link whilst Sheik walked away feeling like she would have been imposing if she expected Link to bed her as well

Glancing back into the bedroom Sheik found that the pair were nowhere near done yet, Link now reclining back against the pillows like Zelda had done whilst the Princess laid out between his legs on her front, one hand wrapped around his manhood stroking it fluidly whilst she worked him with her tongue and lips, the sight making Sheik's eyes widen and her core heat up even more, she knew that Zelda wasn't against giving Link oral but back when they were 'fused' she had never done it post sex

Feeling her body heat up even more Sheik decided to risk it beginning to strip down, if she was caught she could just use her Ninja training to escape removing her skin tight clothing whilst keeping her face scarf on to muffle her voice, with her body now bare save for her face Sheik continued to pleasure herself enjoying the soft almost dulcet sounds of Zelda fellating Link's thick cock

"By the Goddesses Princess" Link groaned with ecstasy as Zelda moved her hand to take his entire nine incher down her tight snug throat, her wide blue eyes remaining fixed on his face taking in every expression of ecstasy as she deep throated him entirely humming and moaning around his length, the eyes only closing when she felt his strong firm hand in her hair to stroke her head

"Mother Hylia" Sheik panted at the sight, her knees buckling slightly as her fingers continued to work her core, her climax building up more and more making her toes curl against the carpet, her other hand moving from her breast to her face covering her mouth through her scarf to further muffle herself as she pushed two fingers deeper into her weeping pussy, finding her sweet spot and setting off her much needed orgasm

Letting her head fall back against the wall with an audible _'thud'_ Sheik cried into her hand as she climaxed, her fingers working her cunt frantically as her body shook with pleasure, moaning Link's name into her scarf and hand as she fantasized the Hero fucking her through her climax

Collapsing back against the wall as she rode out her orgasm Sheik moved her hand from her mouth to the wall to balance herself as her fingers slowly stopped, her body thrumming with pleasure as she let herself bask in it for a moment before moving to collect her clothes and leave before she was noticed

"Leaving so soon?" she then heard a voice behind her turning around to find Zelda standing in the doorway, the Princess holding the bedsheets against her body to hide herself as she looked at Sheik with a raised eyebrow, the Ninja staring back completely speechless unable to find the words to explain herself as the Princess simply took her hand to pull her into the bedroom shutting the door behind them

In the bedroom Sheik found Link waiting from them sat naked on the edge of the bed "never took you as a voyeur, seems to be more Bayonetta's thing" the Hero pointed out as Zelda proceeded to remove Sheik's face scarf

"You…you knew I was there?" the blonde gasped as Zelda revealed her features, her face the mirror image of the Princesses making her look more like her twin than a physical persona of hers

"You're not the only one with perfect hearing" Zelda pointed out playfully flicking Sheik's pointed ear whilst waggling her own before leaning in to breathe softly into Sheik's ear making it waggle wildly as the Ninja blushed

"P-Princess!"

"Enough of that, this isn't Hyrule, call me Zelda" the Princess hushed her before she dropped the towel, baring her perfect body to Sheik before moving in to latch her lips on the Ninjas neck, making the blonde gasp and stiffen as the brunette kissed her throat, the Princesses hands moving to cup both her breast and groin making her toes curl against the carpet

Watching as Zelda quickly reduced Sheik to a quivering mess Link stood up to join the Princess, standing behind Sheik and winding his arms around her making her gasp and melt against him, his strong hands taking hold of her breasts squeezing them firmly as Zelda trailed her lips and tongue down her body, making quiver even harder before eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from her as the Princesses tongue met her core

Relying entirely on Link to keep her upright as her legs went dead Sheik whimpered as Link craned her head back and leaned down to kiss her, her jaw falling slack to allow his tongue entry moaning against his lips as his tongue quickly tangled with hers, one hand moving up to cup the back of his head whilst her other moved down to tangle her fingers in Zelda's hair

Humming into Sheik's core Zelda placed one hand on the blonde's thigh to keep her legs spread preventing her from clamping them around her head, the blonde might have been the one in control at that moment but it didn't stop Sheik from snapping her powerful legs shut and potentially knocking Zelda out in a moment of passion, teasing the Ninja's slit with her tongue the Princess then used her other hand to stimulate her clit, rubbing the sensitive bub making Sheik moan louder against Link's mouth

Breaking the kiss Link them moved his mouth to Sheik's neck, biting down on her shoulder making her gasp sharply as one of his hand joined Zelda's at her groin, their joint efforts soon sending the Ninja soaring over the edge into ecstasy, Sheik screaming out with pleasure as the Hero and Princess continued to work her not letting her rest for a moment

Shaking with pleasure Sheik had no way of protesting as Link then proceeded to carry her to the bed, the Hero positioning the Ninja on her hands and knees making her moan with arousal making it obvious that she more than approved of the position, especially as Link positioned himself behind her taking hold of her waist "please…I need it so bad…" she panted shamelessly unable to remember the last time she had actually had sex, in fact she realized that she hadn't in fact let a man take her since before she and Zelda became separate entities

As Link guided himself to Sheik's dripping cunt Zelda climbed onto the bed herself, kneeling in front of her 'twin' the brunette took hold of the blondes face pulling her into a deep kiss as Link slowly thrust into her, the Princess swallowing Sheik's scream of ecstasy as her pussy was filled completely my Link's length making her grip the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white

As the pair kissed feverishly Link began to slowly rock into Sheik, allowing her to become used to his size and girth, her skin soft and supple to the touch as her firm backside clapped against his groin "tight" he panted feeling Sheik's pussy clench around his shaft, her lack of a hymen the only evidence that she wasn't a virgin

Breaking the kiss Zelda smiled at the look of unbridled pleasure that laced Sheik's face, her hands carefully holding the Ninja's cheeks as she enjoyed every heated soft pant and moan that escaped her 'twins' lips "so beautiful" Zelda breathed somewhat narcissistically as she gently rubbed Sheik's sensitive ears making her mewl at the feeling

"So good…so good…" the blonde moaned as Zelda kissed along her cheeks and jawline, Link's cock bottoming out inside of her with every thrust perfectly stimulating every one of her internal sweet spot as his cock head slammed against her cervix over and over "I'm going to…going to…" she panted before Zelda kissed her deeply again muffling her cry of pleasure as Link brought her to climax

"Goddesses" Link groaned as Sheik's pussy got so much tighter around his cock, his length throbbing and oozing precum into Sheik's spasming core making him slow his pace in an attempt to last longer, something the blonde made incredibly difficult as she rocked back against him overstimulating his dick

"I think she wants you to cum" Zelda purred as Sheik worked back against him harder, her ass cheeks rippling against his groin as she squeezed tighter around him "don't disappoint her Hero"

Nodding Link gripped Sheik's waist harder starting to thrust harder and deeper into her as his climax rapidly approached, burying himself balls deep inside of her making her cry out with pleasure as he finally erupted inside of her, filling her completely with his hot seed setting off one last orgasm in the Ninja before she fell listless to the bed, the strength in her limbs gone as she lied there enjoying the feeling of Link's seed filling her

After that point Sheik learned never to spy on Link and Zelda again

Mainly because their door was always open for her

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	6. The Royal and the Brawler

The Royal and the Brawler

Corrin never imagined herself falling for anyone outside of her own status

She had always thought that if she were to settle down it would be a fellow noble or even a high ranking Knight but her time at the Smash Bros Mansion had shown her that attraction didn't limit itself to social rank as she found her eyes lingering on Ryu, having developed a respect for the Fighter because of his honourable demeanour and great combat skill

The moment she realized that she had an attraction to him fully however was in the middle of a match when she was paired up with him against Bowser and Captain Falcon, the pair easily dispatching the Captain before turning on King Koopa only to find him a much greater challenge to the point that Corrin found herself near entirely on the defensive whilst facing him

Ending up backed to the very edge of the arena Corrin had thought that the match was over for her as Bowser bore down on her only to get dragged away by his tail by Ryu, the Brawler showing near super human strength as he through Bowser straight to the other side of the arena before charging a Hadouken, the energy blast recoiling the Koopa King enough to allow Ryu to rush in and finish him off with a powerful Shoryuken sending Bowser flying straight out of bounds

Ever since that moment Corrin was undeniably infatuated with the Martial Artist, keeping her feelings hidden as she spent more and more time with Ryu, sharing his training time, joining his meditations and even simply following him around to which he appreciated the company and conversation she brought

Eventually however Ryu became almost too comfortable with her company, moving from training and meditation in his traditional gi to going shirtless around her, sending her hormones crazy at the sight of her rock solid eight pack and bulging pectorals as well as making her heart race so fast it felt like it would leap from her chest every time she laid eyes upon him

After a couple of weeks of spending all the time around Ryu blushing as bright as a tomato Corrin decided that enough was enough, she couldn't spend the rest of her time at Smash Mansion acting like a smitten schoolgirl around him, waiting for the best moment to catch him alone finding him outside in the Mansion's vast grounds near the waterfall he liked to meditate by

"Good evening my lady" Ryu greeted as if sensing her approach as his eyes remained closed as she sat beside him to join him in meditation

"Please, call me Corrin, you have no need for such formalities" the Royal corrected him seeing him as one of the close few people that need not refer to her in such a lofty manner, the white haired women sliding off her jacket and folding it up to sit upon revealing a much more modest undershirt fashioned in the manner of Ryu's gi, as well as mimicking Ryu's clothing in the hopes of flattering him Corrin had also forgone undergarments in the hope of seducing the Brawler

Her subtlety seemed lost upon Ryu though as he gave her a simple glance and a friendly smile "but you are a lady of worth and stature, it is only right to refer to you as such" he stated before closing his eyes again to return to meditation

Pouting as her first attempt of seduction failed Corrin realized that she'd have to up her ante to get him to notice her as more than a friend, remembering her talks with the other girls of the Mansion about their advice for catching Ryu's attention, Zelda, Samus and Daisy giving her the most conservative advice advising her on subtlety and relying on Ryu to catch her hints as to not come off as too needy towards him, Peach agreeing to subtlety but not so much the conservative part telling Corrin that she should flaunt what she had to Ryu to make him get the message quicker whilst Bayonetta threw the concept of being subtle straight out the window telling the Royal that if she wanted Ryu she should just kicked down his bedroom door and take him

As Ryu continued to basically ignore her with meditation Corrin found herself leaning more and more towards Bayonetta's advice especially as she could make out every single detail of his huge arm muscles, imagining how it would feel to have them holding her as he took her making her face heat up again and her head feel fuzzy

Swallowing thickly Corrin decided to risk making a move, carefully reaching over to place her hand on Ryu's arm she squeezed his bicep finding it as firm as stone, the Brawler opening at eye to look at her inquisitively at the action "my Lady?" he asked as Corrin moved closer "do you want my seat?"

Long since tired of his obliviousness Corrin reached up to cup his face with her free hand before firmly kissing him, catching him completely off guard as she climbed onto his lap to prevent him from moving away, her hands now both firmly planted on his face as she kissed him harder giving in to her carnal desire for him as she felt his strong hands on her sides

To her delight she found that he wasn't pushing her away prompting her to kiss him even harder, her tongue prodding at his lips trying to coax them open and again to her delight they opened to allow her entry meaning that either he wanted her as much as she did him or that he was just polite enough to allow her to take her fill of him, either way she was more than happy to continue

Running a hand down his body Corrin then went unnaturally bold reaching for his groin straight from the off realizing at that moment just how big he was, being a rebellious sort growing up Corrin wasn't a virgin but she had never taken something as big as what she was feeling at that moment before, her cheeks flushing as her mind raced and her heart threatened to break free from her chest

Breaking the kiss Ryu noticed Corrin's nerves moving a hand to rub her back reassuringly "you don't have to do anything you're not ready for my Lady" he told her to which she shook her head, determined to not let something as simple as nerves hold her back, cupping his groin firmly to show that she wasn't backing down "ok if you insist, we should take this somewhere more private though" Ryu stated with a quirked lip making Corrin realise that she had just tried to bed him right in the middle of the gardens

"Yes…yes of course…" Corrin replied clearing her throat "my sleeping quarters should be adequate"

Nodding Ryu proceeded to pick Corrin up bridal style making the Royal blush as he held her like she was as light as a feather, her cheeks flushing even brighter red as he proceeded to effortlessly carry her back into the Mansion and up to the upper floors where her bedroom was situated

Upon reaching the room Ryu gently set Corrin down on the bed to which she took hold of his gi pulling on it as she stood back up coaxing him to sit down instead "it's my bedroom, it's only right that I take the lead" she insisted trying to sound as sultry as possible, stepping back proceeding to slowly strip for Ryu as his eyes felt they were bearing into her very soul

Within minutes she was bare before him fighting the urge to cover herself, she wanted him to see her so she was going to let him see her "beautiful" Ryu stated simply making Corrin's heart skip a beat

"I thank you, now please, it is your turn to disrobe" the white haired woman stated to which Ryu nodded, standing as Corrin took his place on the bed, watching with bated breath as Ryu proceeded to remove his gi baring his rock hard muscles to her yet again, when he proceeded to remove his pants however her heart nearly shot up through her throat as what she had felt previously was proven to her

Perfectly in proportion to his large body Ryu's cock hung flaccid at a very meaty six inches and was growing fast making Corrin bite her lip at the sight of it "I trust everything is to your liking my Lady?" he asked with a coy smile as Corrin simply nodded back "I am glad, now please, relax" he added with a husky almost growl to his tone which had Corrin eagerly obeying, the white haired woman moving back to recline against the pillows as Ryu mounted the bed to follow her

What the Brawler did next had Corrin abandoning her ladylike demeanour almost instantly, with a powerful hand on each thigh he spread her legs wide before leaning in towards her core, his breath hot against her slit before he delved his tongue deep inside making her exclaim with pleasure "OH GOD!" she shrieked grabbing at Ryu's hair as he worked her insides, his hands keeping her legs spread as he feasted upon her

The things Ryu was doing to her were beyond anything Corrin could ever imagine, his tongue just as strong as the rest of his body bringing her to blissful climax within minutes of him starting and he didn't stop just because she orgasmed, hooking a finger inside of her now clenching core making her scream even louder with pleasure arching her back almost painfully making her perky C cup breasts bounce

"Oh god, oh god Ryu…" the white haired woman panted as his finger began to work her towards another climax after her first one had barely ended slowly driving her wild "please…no more teasing, I need you inside me"

Happy to oblige her Ryu sat up on his knees and took hold of Corrin's thighs again, keeping her legs spread as he guided his throbbing now ten inch erection to her needy core, slowly teasing the slit with his broad head before gently pushing inside, Corrin's mouth falling open but nothing came out as her cry of pleasure got stuck in her throat, her body simply shaking hard as Ryu slowly buried himself inside of her

"Tell me…if this…becomes too much for you…my Lady" the Brawler groaned through gritted teeth as Corrin squeezed impossibly tight around him, her hands grasping at his thick arms pressing her nails to his muscles hard enough for him to feel them

"No…keep going…I'm ok…just…harder…" Corrin panted back between each deep thrust Ryu took into her, her toes curling in the air as she gripped Ryu's arms harder, her breasts bouncing in perfect tandem to his thrusts as her soft pants and moans filled her bedroom

Nodding Ryu steadily put more power behind his movements, his cock head slamming against the Royals cervix over and over again eliciting louder moans and cries from her, the bed beginning to creak and shake under them as Corrin moved her hands from Ryu's arms to grasp at his head, pulling herself up to kiss him as well as to sit firmly on his cock, grinding her hips as much as she could to ride him as another powerful orgasm swiftly built up

Ryu himself seemed to be nearing his limit as well as his manhood throbbed inside of her, the Brawler sitting still letting Corrin ride him at her own pace until she seized up in ecstasy, breaking the kiss to throw her head back with a pleasured cry whilst her climax dragged Ryu over the edge with her, his cock erupting inside of her flooding Corrin entirely with his seed acting to prolong her orgasm for even longer until she finally went limp against him

Slowly pulling out of the Royal Ryu then gently laid her down on the bed to which she purred with appreciation "I trust that was to your liking my Lady?" he inquired remaining seated not wanting to seem rude as to expect a spot in her bed

"My…curiosity…has been sated" she smiled back "you definitely put my past lovers to shame"

"I am honoured to have pleased you my Lady" Ryu simply stated back as he stood up and proceeded to get dressed "I must get back to my meditation, you know where to find me if any further curiosities arise" he then added with a wink betraying his normally steadfast honourable nature before he left the room leaving Corrin to her rest

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. The Princess and the Dragon

The Princess and the Dragon

Peach's heart hammered in her chest as she stood outside the door of Charizards room, the Princess biting her lip as she heart the Pokémon's deep breathing inside, after her tryst with Lucario Peach had become very curious in the ways of Pokémon and if Lucario was the only one interested in humans or not

From the off she decided that Pikachu and Jigglypuff were out of the question, Pikachu being too adorable for her to see it in a sexual light and she wasn't sure what gender Jigglypuff even was, she then tried Mewtwo and Greninja but neither of them showed much interest in her leaving her with only Charizard left

Since Charizard was easily the most bestial and had the hottest temper of the Pokémon Peach had always been slightly afraid of him, the Dragon-like Pokémon reminding her of Bowser in many ways, mainly in power and temper but whilst they made her nervous those features also turned her on immensely

Biting her lip as she heard Charizard huff and grunt in his room Peach decided to go all in placing her hand on the door handle finding it unlocked to which she let herself in

Upon entering Peach found the Pokémon sound asleep which didn't surprise her, he had just been in a fairly intense match only a couple of hours beforehand having only just clinched victory against Kirby, R.O.B and Marth

Watching Charizards chest rise and fall Peach quickly got to work undressing herself letting her clothes fall into a neat pile on the floor soon standing naked in front of the sleeping Pokémon "aren't you a magnificent beast?" she breathed as she finally got to admire Charizards body in its entirety, the Fire Type being relatively reclusive normally refusing to mingle with the other fighters when not in matches preferring to spend his free time sleeping alone

Approaching the Pokémon Peach knelt down between his legs slowly bringing his hands to his groin, marvelling at just how hot his scaly skin felt as she slowly massaged him "there we go, come on, come on" she breathed as she gently coaxed out Charizards cock, her eyes widening and her mouth watering as his thick long dick slowly emerged from its sheathe, easily twice as big as Lucarios maybe even more so which wasn't surprising because of the two Pokémon's large size difference

Unable to help herself the blonde leaned forward to run her hot little tongue from the base of Charizards cock to its tip, loving the almost spicy flavour of it as the Pokémon shuddered and rumbled in his sleep "oh my…" she gasped feeling her tongue tingle from the sheer heat coming off of Charizards cock Peach quickly leaned in again starting to kiss along every inch of him whilst her small soft hands began to stroke and massage his length

Quickly getting completely into the act Peach sealed her lips around Charizards cock head sucking hard on it as she pressed her upper body against his length, wrapping her tits as best she could around it, her full DD cups engulfing nearly all of his girth leaving just a small bit of it visible between them, his skin red hot against hers making her all the more sensitive as she began give him the best tit fuck she could muster in her position

Rumbling louder in his sleep as Peach worked his cock almost slavishly Charizard slowly roused from sleep, the Fire Lizard raising his head in confusion as he felt waves of pleasure coming from his cock surprised to find the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess working his shaft, the blondes eyes closed so she didn't notice his awakening as she took the first few inches of his cock into her mouth working her tongue around the head quickly coming to love the taste of him

With a low huff Charizard drew Peach's attention, the Princess jumping slightly at the realization that the Fire Lizard was awake "oh…hey…" she breathed pulling away to speak leaving a strand of saliva connecting her lips to his cock "you don't mind this do you? I just really wanted to try your cock" she asked almost a little too nonchalantly as she then continued to lick and massage his cock showing that she didn't really care for his answer

Luckily for her however Charizard had no qualms with her actions remaining in his position to let her continue working his cock, letting out soft rumbles as his length began to throb harder, his steaming precum pouring out onto Peach's tongue and face making the bimbo simper at the taste and feeling of it

Relishing the taste of the Dragon's precum Peach then set herself on her hands and knees in front of him, taking his cock into her mouth before pushing her head down as far as she could, deepthroating him nearly to the base stretching her mouth and throat to their limits, her eyes watering as she sucked as hard as she could in that position soon making Charizard bellow in climax

As Charizards climax hit Peach's eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise, she should have known that because of his size Charizard would cum a lot but the amount that filled her mouth and rushed down her throat made it feel like someone that turned on a red hot fire hose in her mouth, swallowing as much as she could Peach struggled to keep the rest in her mouth only for the rest of it to burst passed her lips and shoot out of her nose

Pulling back with a loud gasp Peach panted heavily for breath after swallowing what had filled her mouth "oh wow" she gasped feeling her insides warming from the Pokémon's seed "so much and so hot" she then moaned licking her lips trying to find more of his delicious cum before starting to lap as much of it as she could from what had fallen onto her breasts

After lapping up her fill of Charizards cum Peach eagerly moved onto the best part, climbing onto the Fire Lizard as best she could until she had her cunt pressed against the underside of his cock "you're so big, you're going to tear me apart" she breathed without an ounce of fear in her tone, moaning lustfully as she ground herself against Charizards cock before aligning herself up with the tip of it

Rumbling again in approval of the Princesses actions Charizard cupped her fat ass digging his claws in ever so slightly making Peach gasp as he then helped her sink down on his shaft "oh my god!" the blonde shrieked as she was stretched further than ever before, Charizards cock effortlessly reshaping her cunt to suit it and pushing deep into her womb making her bulge all the way to her stomach

Starting to shake with pleasure near immediately Peach balanced her hands on Charizards stomach to steady herself before whimpering as the Fire Lizard started to move her hips up and down from his grip on her ass "oh god…fuck me yes…" she panted letting Charizard move her as he saw fit, every time he slammed her down sending a jolt of ecstasy up her spine "so deep…so deeeeep"

Grunting with pleasure as Peach began to ride him on her own accord Charizard let go of her, lying back to watch as she danced on his dick, her huge tits bouncing as she raised her arms over her head giving him the perfect view of her chest as she worked her hips as in on autopilot "fuck! Fuck I love your cock! I love this cock!" the Princess screamed as it all quickly became too much for her, orgasming hard on the Pokémon's cock squeezing even tighter

Going completely limp as her body shook with pleasure Peach would have fallen back and completely off of Charizards cock if the Fire Lizard hadn't grabbed her waist and moved with her, rising to his feet as he laid Peach down on her back on the floor, starting to take hard deep thrusts into her striving for his release whilst giving her no respite from hers, her cries of mindless pleasure echoing throughout his room

With a few more rough thrusts into Peach's needy cunt Charizard hit his limit again flooding her with another hot steaming load, making her stomach bulge out even more before he pulled out finishing his load all over her covering her from head to groin with his cum as she giggled almost mindlessly

With what Charizard had done to her it was obvious she wasn't going to be able to walk for at least an hour

And that she wasn't going to go back to human cock for a long while longer

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. The royal treatment

The Royal treatment

"GAME! WINNER…LUIGI!"

As the Master Hand declared the winner of the eight player Smash Fight Luigi stood nearly frozen in the centre of the Arena as his Super Smash came to an end, his Poltergust 3000 shaking in his grasp as his mind slowly pieced together what had just happened

He had won, he had actually gone against seven other of Smash Bros greatest fighters and actually defeated them, he had gone against the likes of Wario, Sonic, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Samus, Little Mac and Duck Hunt Dog in an all-out free for all and actually came out the victor

As the Master Hand teleported the combatants to the 'locker room area' Luigi still had the same expression of shock plastered across his features, as if the concept of victory was completely shocking even to him, he had won several fights in the past but those were one on ones or group fights were he had back up, the Plumber only waking up out of his trance when Sonic gave him a congratulatory pat on the back

"Hey good fight man, didn't know you had it in ya" the Hedgehog praised him making the Plumber chuckle nervously

"I don't know, I just-a tried my best" Luigi replied still in shock at his victory

"Ah don't be so modest, you fought well and beat us fair and square" Little Mac added as he walked by the head to the showers "I wouldn't mind sparring with you something, you're surprisingly quick on your feet"

Laughing shyly at the compliment Luigi then jumped at the feeling of buzzing in his overalls pocket, his phone going off with a text which he quickly checked finding it to be from Princess Daisy

 _Good match!_

 _Come to my room for your reward_

 _;) xx_

Staring in shock at the text Luigi felt his heart skip a beat at the implications of the message, the Plumber and Princess enjoying a somewhat pseudo-relationship since Daisy's duties as a royal prevented her from truly committing to someone

Swallowing thickly as his heart raced Luigi took a deep breath before going to get himself cleaned up, a Princess deserved better than having a partner covered in sweat after all

Quickly getting showered and freshened up Luigi then hurried towards Daisy's room knowing better than to disobey a 'direct order' from her, Daisy might by sweet as sugar on the outside but the brunette nursed a fiery temper that Luigi had had the misfortune of suffering in the past when he had accidentally enraged her

Upon reaching the door to Daisy's living quarters in the Mansion Luigi took a deep breath before knocking on the door, despite being in a somewhat relationship with the Desert Monarch he couldn't help being nervous around her, the same way Mario was still prone to blushing around Peach when she was affectionate towards him

"Come in" Daisy's voice sounded from behind the door with an airy giggle to her tone, the sound of making Luigi's heart race as he reached for the door handle and slowly turned it to let himself inside

Upon entering the bedroom Luigi's draw nearly hit the floor as he found Daisy waiting for him on her huge queen sized bed without a scrap of clothing on her, her perky breasts and tiny hairless slit bare to him as she lay reclined on her bed "it's about time you showed up" the brunette giggled as she beckoned him forward with a finger

Swallowing thickly Luigi took a single step forward letting the door close behind him before jumping as he felt a presence behind him and before he could turn around his eyes were covered by a pair of soft hands "surprise"

"M-miss Rosalina?" he stammered immediately recognizing her voice making the blonde Princess titter "w-what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious" Daisy spoke as she moved off of the bed to take Luigi's hand, both Princess's standing roughly a head taller than the lanky Mario Brother making him look almost adorable despite him being older than Daisy "you fought well in the match so you deserve a reward" the Desert Princess purred as she pulled him onto the bed sitting him down as both she and Rosalina stood in front of him as naked as the days they were born

Staring up at them Luigi made no move to stop them as the Princesses then proceeded to strip him, peeling away his overalls and tossing his hat and gloves away before moving onto his shirt, boots and pants

Despite having a reasonable gut the rest of Luigi's body was fairly toned and muscled thanks to his active lifestyle, the sight of his stocky five foot seven body making the Princesses purr with appreciation "very nice Luigi, you've been working out" Rosalina complimented him making the Plumber blush whilst Daisy sank down to her knees between Luigi's legs, her eyes glued to his growing erection

"I had forgotten how big you are" the brunette admitted as she admired his thick eight inch length, the praise making Luigi chuckle sheepishly before he gasped as both Princesses wrapped a hand around his manhood at the same time, Daisy at the base and Rosalina near the tip as they stroked him in unison

"Oooh he's thick, bigger than Mario too" Rosaline cooed making Luigi's small pride swell a little more as the blonde kneeled down next to Daisy, the Space Monarch licking her lips before leaning in to take his swollen cock head between her soft lips

Gasping with pleasure as Rosalina took the top half of his cock into her hot heavenly mouth Luigi nearly lost it when Daisy leaned in to lavish the bottom half of his manhood with attention, the Plumber falling back to recline on his elbows as he watched the Princesses work his shaft

"So thick and yummy" Rosalina moaned pulling her lips off of him to kiss around his cock head, her tongue teasing the slit as Daisy moved lower to kiss and lick his balls giving Rosalina room to fully take Luigi's cock into her mouth and down her throat humming around his shaft as she did so

Completely unused to so much stimulation at once Luigi barely lasted more than a minute into the double blowjob before he came, his head rolling back with a whimpering cry as he came hard in Rosalina's mouth which the Space Monarch happily gulped down whilst Daisy continued to work his tightening balls

When Rosalina pulled away Daisy quickly sat up and pressed her mouth to the blondes to get her share before she could fully swallow every drop of Luigi's cum, the Princesses moaning hotly into each other's mouths as the cum swap quickly turned into a full blown make out session, the sight of which making it impossible for Luigi to go remotely soft

Keeping them lips locked the entire time Rosalina and Daisy then rose to their feet with Daisy facing away from Luigi, Rosalina reaching around to spread Daisy's ass cheeks as the Desert Monarch slowly sat down on the Plumber's cock taking him balls deep into her tight wet cunt, the brunette moaning even louder into Rosalina's mouth as her pussy stretched and reshaped around Luigi's cock to take every inch of him

Groaning with pleasure as Daisy squeezed tight around him Luigi grabbed hold of her waist making her gasp as for a moment he forgot how strong he was, his grip easily going to leave bruises afterwards which only seemed to turn Daisy on more as she seemed to get even wetter around him

"Feels good doesn't he?" Rosalina breathed as Daisy began to move her hips, the brunette simply nodding as her words gave way for pleasured pants and moans, her breasts bouncing as she pushed herself up onto her toes before slamming her ass down over and over

"Yesss...he feels so good…inside me…" Daisy panted, rolling her head back as she gyrated her hips loving the hard grip Luigi had on her slender waist "I love his cock inside of me!"

Smiling at the look of bliss on Daisy's face Rosalina kissed both of her cheeks before moving lower, running her lips down Daisy's body until her face met her cock stuffed cunt, admiring the glistening sight for a moment the blonde then leaned in to press her tongue hard against Daisy's clit making the Desert Monarch freeze with a strangled gasp of pleasure, her eyes dilating as a small orgasm shot through her body making her toes curl

Tittering at her reaction Rosalina repeated her action before moving lower to lick at Luigi's balls, making the Plumber shudder with pleasure whilst Daisy rode him harder, striving towards his release and her own stronger orgasm

"Oh…oh Princess…" Luigi panted as he felt his balls tighten yet again, the experience all too much for him as his precum began to pour into Daisy's clenching cunt

"Oh fuck! That's it! Cum inside me, as much as you want!" Daisy cried out losing herself in pleasure as the feeling of his cock twitching inside of her drove her crazy, her back arching with a cry of pleasure as Luigi then wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and began thrusting up wildly into her making her bounce harder on his lap, the harsh hammering of his cock head against her cervix sending her tumbling over the edge into a mind numbing orgasm

As Daisy clamped down tighter on his cock Luigi came hard in near unison, burying his face against her back as he unloaded inside of her, holding the Princess closer as she twitched and spasmed in her post orgasm afterglow before going limp in his grip, her own pants of exertion joining his

Watching with bemusement as Daisy went limp on Luigi's lap Rosalina leapt at the chance to take her turn, borderline knocking Daisy flying as the brunette fell from her place on Luigi's cock and landed on the mattress bouncing as she did so "hey! You could have waited!" she protested with a pout but her words fell on deaf ears as Rosalina pinned Luigi down and impaled her impatient cunt on his cock before it had a chance to go soft

Sticking her tongue out teasingly at Daisy Rosalina then began to give Luigi the ride of his life, pinning him down with her hands on his shoulders as she pumped her cunt along his length as fast and hard as she could, her thick ass clapping loudly against his thighs whilst her breasts bounced wildly from her pace "oooh yes that's good, he's so deep!" she exclaimed throwing her head back as she gyrated her hips making Luigi's cock grind against every inch of her pussy

As Rosalina rode him Luigi could literally see stars as unnatural pleasure coursed through him, unable to resist or take remote control of the situation as the Space Monarch completely overwhelmed him to the point he was cumming again in under a minute, the hot rush of his load making the blonde cry out with ecstasy as she climaxed herself, seeing stars in her eyes as she threw her head back with a pleasured scream

It took several minutes for Luigi to come to his senses, his mind remaining foggy and his vision fuzzy until finally clearing, the Plumber finding himself still naked on Daisy's bed with both Princesses snuggled up at either side of him "Mamma Mia…" he panted his signature catchphrase "that was amazing…"

"And duly deserved" Daisy purred as she ran her finger down Luigi's body "I always knew you had it in you" she added making the Plumber blush

"And we heard after your match that Master Hand was extremely impressed by your performance, so much so that he's set you up for another battle royale tomorrow, you're up against Ganondorf, Bowser and Cloud this time so give us the same performance as you did today and maybe we can convince Zelda to come congratulate you too" Rosalina then teased giving the Plumber a flirty wink

Not that he noticed anyway as he was too busy being in shock at his future opponent roster

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
